Live and Let Die
by dellamyblarke
Summary: Ivy Lincoln was dying, but the twenty year old high-school drop out did not know it yet and something was keeping her alive - as much as she wanted to die, Ivy could not. It wasn't something from her world but, in another world and soon Ivy will meet her Guardian Angel. She is pulled into the supernatural and befriends the Winchester boys. At the end of it all; Ivy must decide
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey! I have not been writing as much lately, because of personal circumstances but that is not why I am here. I am here to lay another fan fiction on you. It's a supernatural fan fiction - preferably a Castiel fan fiction - _damn he is drop dead gorgeous, _sue me! So, this is pretty simple and there will be information down below. Also, I will not be writing any of my other stories for a little while longer but I am glad to see that people of still reading it and I appreciate it. Within the summer of .15, I will start on one of them but first I want to finish this. I am debating whether to write up a sequel but that will come later.

**Story Title: **Live and Let Die

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing(s): **Castiel/OC(_endgame_) ; Dean/OC(_flirtation-ship) + _Sam/OC(_best friends_) Sam/Ruby ; Dean/Jo

**WARNINGS: **Substance abuse, course language, sexual content, violence, few triggers, dark themes.

**Summary: **Ivy Lincoln _was _dying, but the twenty year old high-school drop out did not know it yet and something was keeping her alive - as much as she wanted to die, Ivy could not. It wasn't something from _her _world but, in another world and soon Ivy will meet her Guardian Angel. She is pulled into the supernatural and befriends the Winchester boys. At the end of it all; Ivy must decide.

**Live and Let Die**

**A Little Party Never Hurt Nobody**

**Prologue**

**Two Years Ago**

The music of the twenty-first century had been playing all night and it was all pop songs that got the crowd to dance wildly. It was one of Ivy's last nights as a eleventh grader in high school. She was promised the night of her life by Jese, who was her _'_main bitch' as people put it these days. Ivy had always thought she had been born into the wrong era. She thought this era was to technologic and she hated it. Ivy drank down a shot of rum, then another, and another. The eighteen year old was shit-faced drunk. And that is something she loved. It was drugs, alcohol and sex.

"Happy Birthday Ivy!" Jese yelled out, planted his soft lips on her cheekbone. His hand was laced with Josh, one of the jocks on the football team and they were both consumed with alcohol. Ivy raised her brows at her best friend and the jock who been known to be the _high school prostitute. _Even Ivy got some. Harry was good, _really _good and he knew it. Ivy had to admit that he was good and that was odd. Ivy smirked as her eyes averted down to their laced hands. Jese rolled his eyes and kissed her cheekbone once more before heading upstairs to one of the hotel bedrooms. Ivy laughed to herself as her _main bitch _was finally getting some.

Ivy spun around to find Markus - _her boy-toy _- she kissed the side of his lips and she was shocked how cold his lips were. It was almost like he was dead. It sort of freaked her out. "Why are you so cold?" She asked, but was caught off guard when Markus grabbed her forearm and gripped it very tightly. Markus almost looked sickly and did not look like himself. Ivy struggled in his grip and tried pry his hands of her arm. "The fuck Markus. Let me go, you fucking wanker." She shouted. The music was too loud for anyone to hear Ivy curse at her newest boy-toy. It seemed like this angered Markus and his grip tightened, and he began to pull her away from the party. It looked like this couple were heading to one of the bedrooms to screw one another but really, Ivy had no clue where Markus was taking her and to be honest she was quite terrified.

The music had faded the farther they walked. Ivy struggled within his hold. "Death awaits your arrival, Miss Lincoln." Markus says, as his grip loosens and he disappears in the shadows. _What the fuck! _Ivy says in her head. She looks around helplessly and sees that no one had seen Markus rip her away from the party. Ivy felt a pain shoot up and down her body, fell down on her knees to scream as it felt like someone was dragging a knife on her skin. Ivy then fell onto the floor, laying lifelessly.

And they say a little party never killed nobody - Ivy seemed dead. But soon she will be wishing that she would of died on that night.

x

**at least one review or favorite for the next chapter. So I know people are reading it! :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note: **Hey! Thanks for reading and wanted to say that this story may come off a little confusing at first but once you realize what the fuck is going on, you will know. And it will be great. So, enjoy this next chapter and this is set on present day for Season opener for the fourth; when Dean is pulled from hell. I won't go into full detail and I won't go into full detail for her life in her world but we will get to know her better once she's in Supernatural.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Live and Let Die<strong>

**Take a Chance On Me**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>It has been two years, yet it felt like plenty more years have passed and led me closer to my death sentence. As Jese said, <em>the day you were born was the day you start dying. <em>He then told me to suck it up. How could I? At that moment, while sitting on the couch watching a weird but amusing television show and drinking one or two beers - possibly more than I should have - I would die. And no one would find my body until the very next day, only to realize I was in a coma waiting to wake up - that's if I ever wake up.

Would I want to wake up?

"Oh Ivy," Jese spoke up as he fiddled with the loose strands of hair that fell from the messy bun I had on. "Get over him - two years and you are still whining over that douche and the guy is gone." I looked up to Jese who had on one of his crooked grins that I admire. He twirled a piece of hair between his fingers. I shook my head and scoffed dramatically.

"How can I? The fucking guy pulled me out of that party, claiming that death was _waiting for my arrival. _And he called me Miss Lincoln - yes, Markus is gone. Dead. I was the last person to see him alive." I ranted, feeling strange speaking about this in front of Jese. It was something I kept quiet. Jese raised his eyebrow and chuckled darkly. "Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em" He downed the rest of his beer. Jese kissed the exposed skin on my forehead then grabbed the empty beer bottles that occupied the coffee table. As I watch the television show and Jese was putting on his shoes, getting ready to leave for his date and then he left. I was alone.

Alone. I was there for the taking and _death _decided to take it's chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Earlier<strong>

Markus was found dead. I was the very last person to see him before he was found in the janitor's closet with a note attached to his jacket. _See you soon, Death. _It was for me. Death or whoever did this. Was Markus apart of some fucking cult? The situation was totally fucked up. I remember seeing his family in the office of the school. They were in pain. His little sister had the nerve to say that _I _did it. What a bitch. How could I do that to someone - Markus alone - yes, I may be a cold-hearted bitch but not a cold-hearted killer.

"Mrs. and Mr. Hanes," I walked up to them with confidence. But it was totally trampled on when I came face to face with his mother and father. They were kind people. I admire them for being so kind. "I-I am sorry for your loss. Markus _is _an amazing guy and I swear to you, that I could never jeopardize how far that he was going. He was going to go so far, no one would be able to catch up to his ass and I want to say, that it was a privilege to be in his life." I rumbled on and on. Everything was true. It was how I felt. Markus did not deserve to die.

They nodded curtly in understanding. It was all I needed. A chance.

* * *

><p>xx <em>Stupid chapter. I said that I would go into full detail for this chapter and so I didn't. The next chapter will be when all the fun starts. So I hope you enjoy! Sorry to disappoint if this chapter sucked ass but it's the best I can do when suffering a disease called Writer's block and lazy-shitty-pity-itus. It's all you get until next time. Toodles!<em>


End file.
